When you figured it out
by helovestowrite
Summary: Takes place after the Fourth Great war, villages try to regain their positions as the hero of the Hidden Leaf village returns... NaruxTemari...


Journey of the soul

Ok first let's get rid of the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Now first off this is set after Uchiha Madara is defeated, Sasuke Uchiha has come back to the village (sorry people he's alive). This a time when the Rookie 9 is at peace after surviving a total war with Iwa and Oto and about to start a happily ever after well that's what they all thought ( which in retrospect everyone seems to write this so I'm sorry for not being original to my entries or stories themselves.)

Secondly this is a NarutoxTemari pairing but will see some ShikaxTemari a bit, some NaruxSaku actually one sided and some Naruhina also one side so it will get ugly in the future. Yes the teme will have someone to make him happy although he really shouldn't be alive.

Yes I know, heloves why are you doing a story that seems like your other stories or that they seem like a few I may have read? Well I want to try and make the pairing as possible like the other pairings. Also Naruto will have the Sharingan. Super powered maybe I don't know how it will go…

Now you're wondering… why this again? You'll see the circumstances…

I may give Naruto one or two more elements only because it's fair to the blonde who has a power demon inside plus the main character has to be sort of to hell yeah bad ass. Time to take back the anime that was supposed to be cool from the yaoi and naruhina fan girls. Dattebayo!!!

Idea for the story from stories like The new copycat nin, and many others so thank the other authors I'm just trying to take a new spin into the story…

* * *

The night was clear as the music festival made the village come alive, shinobi and civilians dancing, getting drunk, yelling, and laughing out loud. So much activity was going on through the night, as people were happy that for now, peace was restored to the village thanks to the being of all the younger generation known as the Rookie 12. The reason why they were called Rookie 12 is although Team Gai's were already sophomore shinobi they felt part of the special group that defeated so many powerful shinobi that they didn't mind being called that, heck Ten-Ten and Lee actually insisted on being called that.

Most were enjoying their festival, some like Rock Lee, Chouji and Shino decided to get some food at Ichiraku's, Neji decided to take Ten-Ten out for a nice quiet dinner away from the festival, Kiba went to try and cheer up an upset Hinata over the fact that her father would not allow her to date the Inuzuka boy now that she was head of the Hyuuga clan. Yes she was finally able to prove her worth during the Iwa invasion taking out 100 Iwa nin most kills by a Leaf nin and after a long time of depression over a certain blonde she finally would move on.

Sakura well she had married Sasuke Uchiha, the young Anbu captain although she was forced to share him with the new girl he brought from the Orochimaru ex-camp, Karin due to the clan restoration act that Tsunade seemed adamant about. The village wanted new Sharingan and therefore forced it upon Sakura and Sasuke although the Uchiha didn't really give it much thought due to the fact he was out on missions a lot.

Two of the remaining jounin were married; Gai found true youthful love with Kurenai who finally found someone to make her happy again after Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Captain Tenzu finally settled on being a normal jounin after long years in the Anbu and decided to train young Sai.

Now Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake they were a different tale. Those two were never seen after they went in pursuit of Uchiha Madara. Some people say that they were part of an epic battle not seen in the shinobi world but nobody was able to confirm the fight or find their body as time passed on. Seeing after two years they weren't back, Tsunade with large amount of tears flowing on her slight wrinkled face proclaimed them M.I.A shocking the entire village. They held a service for the two as everyone in the room who was a shinobi shed tears for the two that had meant so much to a lot of them. Even the village acknowledged that Naruto had done so much for them after they were cruel to him and built him a statue in honor of his sacrifices along Kakashi.

Getting to the present, the village celebrates as a young woman in her early twenties walks out of her apartment with a small grin wearing fishnet stockings on her legs, a small black mini-skirt, a nice blue shirt showing her slightly large assets, a gold bracelet around her neck given to her by her boyfriend Shikamaru, and her hair long and curled after hours of preparing for this event.

"Wow such a nice night to be out, I wonder were Shika-kun plans to take me? Oh well tonight he's going to be pampering to my needs." Chuckled Temari as she quickly ran off to find her boyfriend for the night.

Meanwhile, at Shikamaru's location...

He didn't know what happened, last night Temari started talking about marriage and having kids. Wasn't that a little fast? They've only been out for a month, besides something in his heart told him she wasn't who he loved. Trying to ignore the "troublesome" voice in his head he walked out of his house wearing his usual attire due to changing being so much work. Locking up because his parents decided to have their own night out, he sighed before he began towards Temari's house.

Outside the gates of Konoha...

While walking, the young man placed his hands in his pockets of his hoody and admired at the gates he used to come and go through when he was little. He never gave it much a thought when he was younger but the gates were enormous that told the world 'don't try us' image.

A sudden crunch noise from somebody stepping on a small branch suddenly startles Kotetsu as he wakes up from his dreams of his Shizune-chan to see a stranger standing in the middle of the gate looking around. Quietly he gets off his chair and crouches to get a better view of the mysterious tourist who appeared to be wearing a blue jacket with a hood over his head covering his face. Although he's covered well he sees a scar on the left side of the man's face but the other side of his face seems to be masked almost like Kakashi-san. Shaking his thoughts out of who the mysterious person could be he sees the man or woman take out a picture and staring at it for a few moments.

"Hey." Whispered the stranger behind Kotetsu as the black haired chuunin guard falls over in surprise.

Quickly recovering from the surprise, the spiky raven haired elite chuunin quickly pulled out a kunai as he gets his battle stance ready in case the stranger decided to attack him.

"W-Who are you and what business brings you to Konoha?" the exasperated shinobi questioned as the young man raised an eyebrow.

The hooded man pulled down his hoody to reveal a spiked, wavy short hair and one blue eye that was shown while the rest of his face was masked almost a resemblance to the missing Copycat nin.

"Can't believe you can't remember the unpredictable knucklehead of Konoha I thought you would identify me right away." Sarcastically sighed Naruto as Kotetsu eyes grew wide.

"N-Naruto?" asked the shocked chuunin.

The blonde nodded as he looked around the entrance and noticed the loud music booming from a distance.

"So what's going on to have such a party in Konoha?" curiously asked Naruto as Kotetsu came to his senses.

"Yeah theirs a music festival going on right now, you know music from all parts of the shinobi world gather to play in the center of town in our new park."

"New park? I see Konoha hasn't stopped for me, well better catch up to the new village, laters." Waved said blonde as he vanished in a instance causing the elite chuunin to whistle at the speed he left.

Jumping from building to building, Naruto noticed that the village had more of a technological city than before with a couple of big steel buildings instead of the bamboo and wood. He also noted that Ichiraku's was now a giant restaurant that said 'Karaoke night every Friday and Saturday night' not knowing what it was the blonde guessed it must be some new delicious ramen that everyone enjoyed and decided to try it at a later time. Finally after a few more minutes, Naruto arrived to see the new palace building that had the drawings of the five kages on the side of the building.

Quickly he rushed over to the gate, climbed it real fast, jumped over the spikes and proceeded to analyze the new tower. After a while of scanning the area, he saw the first window in the top to be on.

Back in the village…

Shikamaru was in other words speechless at the sight of Ino coming out of her apartment and how she looked with her blue jean jacket and her black pants that hugged her nice curves and her pink shirt that showed she had a good bust, her normal hairstyle covering a bit of her red lips ticked lips.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun!" waved the platinum blonde as that shook him out of his stupor and tried to regain his composure.

"Hey, are you planning on going to the festival?" asked Shikamaru earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeah I'm hoping to meet a cute guy there you know being single is definitely overrated. How do I look?" asked the Yamanaka princess as Shikamaru just tried to ignore what she said.

/Damn it I'm letting her words get to me, this is troublesome I already have someone I shouldn't be jealous, right?/ silence was the only thing that answered his inner question.

"You look nice." Sighed the raven haired boy as he continued… "Well seeing as we're going to the same place I …I mean me and Temari could escort you to the festival, Temari's house is on our way there." The pineapple head offered as she shut the door and both went on their way.

Back in the palace…

If it wasn't for her student Sakura, she would have left the village or committed seppuku that's what her mind told her or what she believed was in her heart. She lost more of her treasured loved ones, first Dan and Nawaki, and now Jiraiya and Naruto. For some reason, Jiraiya's death hurt her more than Dan's was because the old fool loved her no matter how much she tried to ignore it. That fool would do anything for her and she fell in love with him, the worst part, she had a chance to tell him how she felt and she never did. Naruto's death hurt her more than Nawaki's because he brought her back from the solitude and hatred towards the world and made her believe in him and now that he was gone, it felt like she was lost. Even Shizune had lost that warm smile of her now replaced with tired eyes of weeping.

So Tsunade Senju did the only thing she could do, and that was to finally work on the blasted paperwork. If it meant giving her something to do to not remember those she lost.

A light wind had picked up as she continued to work not noticing the presence of the person in front of her till she saw his shadow and slowly grabbed her kunai as she striked.

The person blocked her as the blonde woman looked at his face and saw the red sharingan eye and the mask covering the face of the unknown intruder.

" Kakashi?" asked the woman only to see an eye smile.

" It's good to see you again baa-chan." Smirked the person causing Tsunade's eyes to grow wide in shock.

Only one person in her life ever called her that, could it be?………

"Naruto?!"

To be continued…

Next chapter… How you earned it…

Here's a small piece…

"Naruto I know you and Sakura have always felt left out when I only taught Sasuke and I'm sorry…but know that I'm proud of all of you and what you all have accomplished. You remind me so much of Obito that I hope he doesn't mind for what I am about to do…"

"Sensei?" whimpered the confused blonde.

" I'm going to implant you my sharingan eye, Naruto as a gift for all the birthdays that were bad and as a token of my respect…you're like a little brother I've never had and I'm glad to have had you as a student…" smiled Kakashi as he coughed blood from under his mask…

So good …. Or bad or what?

Please don't flame me too much and review…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI!!, YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, SECOND YOUR OLD MAN MINATO NAMIKAZES…THE NAMIKAZE CLAN!!! THEY KNOW HOW TO KICK ASS!!


End file.
